Pain is Bearable
by Cilence Renning
Summary: "You didn't have to save my sorry ass you moron. You didn't have to fricking die."


[IMPROVED VERSION]

Special thanks to **Dispiritment **for the constructive criticism :)

Ages:

Eren - 19 Levi - 26

Please enjoy reading this, and review if you fancy :)

Please use your imagination to replace certain words in the story, I'm not one to write cusses into my work haha :P

* * *

><p><strong>Pain is Bearable<strong>

* * *

><p>A sickening <em>crunch <em>echoed against the trees and a choking grunt soon followed.

Eyes widened and horrified cries resounded, the monsters paid no attention to the humans' shock. A calloused hand tightened against the worn leather of the pair blades and the furrow of his brows depended. The Titan stood proudly as thick blood dribbled down its chin; a body was trapped within its crushing jaws.

The man launched his grappling hooks and forced his body into the iron-scented air. Using the strong muscles that laced his abdomen, the man twisted in the air – fast. His speed doubled, and then tripled. The world spun past him in a rush of colour but he could clearly see what he was aiming for – the vulnerable, soft flesh at the nape of the Titan's neck. The wind whipped at the man's face as he brought down the gleaming blades into the Titan's neck – clean and crisp. Dark red blood splattered out of the deep cut in the Titan's neck, drenching the surrounding trees and the hands, face and blades of the man.

As the Titan began falling forward, the man launched his 3D manoeuver gear into the dense bark of a nearby tree and stretched out a blood-soaked arm to catch the injured solider. He landed on the giant branch of the tree and set the injured man down heavily, collapsing onto the branch next to him.

"Crap, forgot about this fricking thing," the blood-soaked man swore as blood slowly bloomed from his side in deep, jagged lines – a claw wound. Sharp-clawed Titan.

Steam started seeping from the gash on the injured soldier's leg and he immediately sat up to stare daggers at his savour. His saviour's breathing was shallow and his face was pale – paler than usual. "What the hell? What the fricking hell did you think you were doing?" the now-healed soldier shouted, steam evaporating from his leg wound blinded his vision.

"What are you talking about you damned brat? I saved your sorry ass that's what." The man snarled; the blood contrasted heavily against the white of his teeth.

"I didn't ask you to save my ass, Corporal." The young soldier retorted loudly, his fingers curled into a fist.

"I never said you asked me to, Eren. You were about to be crushed as frick if I didn't save you." The Corporal said as he attempted to sit up, failing as he let out a poorly hidden wince.

"I think you're the one who's been fricked, Levi." Eren said, taking off his cloak and pressing it against the gaping wound in the Corporal's side, the white and blue wings dyed red as it soaked up the blood flowing constantly.

Cold sweat dripped down his neck and he gritted his teeth. He was struggling to stop the bleeding.

"It won't stop. It won't stop!" Eren yelled in desperate anger, frustrated tears began to form, blurring his vision. "Frick! Stop! Stop!" The tears began to spill over and Eren hastily wiped at his cheek's, smearing the Corporal's blood across his tan skin.

The tears flowed easily now, much to Eren's dismay. Cold fingers brushed against his wet cheek, he froze and turned his gaze to see Corporal Levi stare intently at him, his hand firmly pressed against the young man's cheek. "You fricking moron. Stop crying already – you look like a sissy." Levi said harshly, however the exhaustion was clear in his voice.

"I'm not a sissy, Levi." Eren retorted; his fingers laced over Levi's slender ones and he pressed a kiss to the skin of Levi's inner wrist.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't die. I didn't know that humanity's strongest soldier was so weak." Eren continued on, trying to keep his composure.

"Frick off brat. Don't talk back to your superior officer, its disrespectful." Levi growled weakly.

"Well don't die then." Eren said, leaning down to brush the sweat-matted hair from the Corporal's cold forehead.

"Who said I was going to die damned brat? Come here." Levi said through gritted teeth.

Eren tightened his grip on the Corporal's hand and pressed his face into the curve between his shoulder and neck, his legs tangled with the Corporal's. "Hurry up and stand, we have to get back. You still owe me a new pair of blades."

Levi gave a forced chuckle, "out of all things, you fricking think of _that_."

"I want my blades Corporal, these are getting dull." Eren demanded, breathing in the Corporal's scent of sweat and blood.

"Fine, I'll give them to you when we return to the walls. Don't get your panties in a twist," Levi sighed.

Eren glanced at their intertwined fingers, a lump formed in his throat. "Seriously though, don't you dare die. You've been stuck with me for the last three years, I don't want to die because of one stupid wound."

Levi blinked slowly as his breath shallowed further. "I won't. I promise."

Eren propped himself on one arm and untangled his fingers from Levi's to caress the sharp planes of Levi's handsome face.

"I love you, you know." Eren whispered as he stared into the Corporal's steel eyes.

Levi brought up a slightly trembling hand to the back of Eren's neck; slowly pulling him down to press his lips upon Levi's own bloodstained ones.

Eren could taste Levi's sweat, blood and his deep, consuming love on the Corporal's mouth. He deepened the kiss slightly, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers through the strands of Levi's raven black hair.

Levi could taste the hate, determination, strength, and stubbornness on Eren's tongue as he kissed the young man's smooth mouth. It fitted so perfectly against his own. Eren broke off the searing kiss and Levi stared into the turquoise depths of Eren's eyes.

"I love you too, you fricking idiot. I fricking love you too." He breathed harshly, forcing Eren down for another swift, heart-wrenching kiss.

Black enveloped Levi's vision and he caught a glimpse of Eren's crumbling composure.

"You told me you weren't going to die you good-for-nothing crap."


End file.
